


Love, Us

by babiehyvck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Noren, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone loves mina, its literally just soft, kinda???, markhyuck, nomin, norenmin, renmin, shes a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiehyvck/pseuds/babiehyvck
Summary: Boyfriends Jaemin and Renjun have a mutual crush on the popular Lee Jeno, but everyone knows he's dating his best friend, Mina.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Love, Us

**Author's Note:**

> okay,,, hi ! i wrote this over the span of about a week so i'm sorry if it's a mess hhhhh but i tried. i'm definitely a fetus writer so don't expect much, but i'd like to think its kinda okay. pls enjoy !! :)
> 
> i also apologise for any typos or inconsistencies. i may do an epilogue type thing soon, i'm not sure, though, uwu

“this is a full proof plan, trust me.” donghyuck said, looking at his two best friends. the three boys were supposed to have been studying, but it soon turned into a full-on girly gossip session on Jaemin’s living room floor, not that any of them were opposed to it.

“you want us to annoy jeno and mina until they break up? doesn’t sound too great to me.” renjun replied. surprisingly enough, donghyuck hadn’t gushed over mark as usual, and had went straight to “omg what’re you guys gonna do about jeno?” or something along the lines of that.

jaemin and renjun had been together for months, now, and had both just recently taken a liking to a certain cute and (sadly) straight boy. it wasn’t a secret that jaemin and renjun had been boyfriends, just as it wasn’t a secret that jeno and his childhood friend, mina, had been dating for a while now. both boys had talked about it, eventually agreeing it was better to be out and open than unhappy and, while them and some of their friends got some not too kind words because of it, it wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle. no one outside of their close friends knew that it was a very open relationship, though, and even fewer people knew they were both equally in love (renjun says “in love” is an over exaggeration, but jaemin sticks with it) with the one and only taken lee jeno.

“you have to trust the best gay in the school, duh,” jaemin joked, putting his arm around renjun.

“exactly. i know what i’m doing. i may not be successful in my own love life, but i know there’s something up with jeno and mina. i’ve been whipped for mark lee for years and that ain’t what love looks like.”

“yeah, right. they’re way too close to just be friends. not to mention, i don’t know how i feel about taking love advice from a high school kid that actually uses the word ‘whipped’,” renjun said, chuckling softly and curling into his boyfriend.

“now that i think about it, i don’t think i’ve seen them ever do more than hold hands. but still, they could just be weird about pda.” jaemin said

“suit yourselves. guess you’ll never get jeno” donghyuck dramatically sighed and started to stand up.

jaemin stopped him and pulled him back down to the floor as he said, “wait! i never said i wouldn’t try. i really like jeno, it’s worth a shot. if junnie is okay with it, of course.”

renjun was hesitant, but eventually sighed and said, “fine. yeah, let’s try it.”

“yes! okay, so just to summarize, you’re gonna try to get their attention in any way you can, until jeno falls in love with you and, boom, you’re married.”

renjun and jaemin just rolled their eyes and laughed, followed by donghyuck’s enthusiastic, “so anyway, mark actually talked to me today!”

————————————————

the next monday, both boys tried their best to carry out the “plan”. they had quite a few classes together; it was how they met in the first place and, while they didn’t have many classes with jeno, it was actually pretty easy to get his attention, although it was a little awkward at first. jaemin has always been the more confident of the duo, so he did the most, but renjun tried his best to interact with jeno in any way.

operation “get my friends a boyfriend so now i can fourth wheel” (poorly named by donghyuck when the couple had gone over their progress with him) sailed smoothly for the next two weeks, with jeno usually talking and laughing with them rather than avoiding them and being weirded out. the trio got confused looks from the rest of the students, as it was odd for them to see the two power couples interacting (being the two most sickeningly sweet couples, everyone had assumed they had some kind of stupid rivalry, when, in reality, they just didn’t really ever talk to each other), but the three just went on, ignoring them. sometimes with mina as well, since the four had the same lunch period.

on the third friday that renjun and jaemin has been unusually close to them, mina and jeno finally talked about it. jeno wasn’t oblivious; he knew the two boys had some unknown reason to be doing this, he just didn’t know how to bring it up with his best friend, so, when mina finally did, he was beyond relieved.

“i think it’s time we call this off, yeah?” mina asked jeno as they walked home from school. she leaned her head up as she spoke, wrapping jeno’s arm around herself, making the other smile.

“what to you mean?”

“jen. you know what i mean. we came up with this idea two years ago, and, yeah, i know that our parents our proud of us for this, and it’s obviously a cute love story, but it’s time we let go of this ‘thing’,” mina had stopped in front of jeno by now, standing in the middle of the empty sidewalk. “our stupid freshman minds thought it would be easier to fake a relationship instead of coming out to our parents, and i still think it’s easier, but i also don’t think it’s worth it. neither of us are really living our high school careers the way we should, we’re too tied to each other. i’m still terrified to tell my parents i’m not straight, and i’m sure you are too, but it isn’t fair to either of us. don’t get me wrong; i love you, and i’ll support you through anything, but i want to be just best friends in public, too, instead of only when we’re alone. i know it’s scary, but, those boys really like you, jen. and i know you feel the same.” mina finished with a smile, laughing and adding on a short “that was way too many words i’m sorry”.

jeno laughed, pulling mina into a hug, and saying, “we’re so stupid. yeah, obviously i like them, who wouldn’t? guess i’m officially breaking up with you, nerd.”

mina laughed with him, eventually pulling away and faking a cry, “i can’t believe you’d do this to me!” she grabbed jeno’s hand and walked beside him again, as if nothing even happened.

————————————————

when jeno had seen the other two boys again, he felt his heartbeat quicken, thinking that he might actually have a chance. the students had somewhat of a free day in their third period class since the school year was nearly over, and the three boys were sitting in the corner, laughing about whatever stupid weekend story jaemin had thought to tell.

the conversation has come to a dead end when, out of nowhere, jeno looked down as he sighed, “i’m gay.”

the other two boys quickly snapped their heads up, almost bumping into each other’s because of the cuddling position they were in.

“just—just thought you should know, so. yeah.” jeno whispered, not looking up.

the silence was excruciating for jeno. he wasn’t sure what he was worried about, since the other two were very obviously not straight and together. he assumed it was just nerves, as it was the first time he’d actually came out to someone without them guessing first.

after nearly a minute, “how long have you known?” renjun asked, softly, like jeno was a piece of glass, one touch away from breaking.

“probably about three years now, i’m not sure.”

“well— we’re proud of you, regardless. telling people that isn’t easy” it was jaemin this time, giving the other a small smile.

“wait, what about your girlfriend? i know it sucks to come out sometimes, but dating a girl when you know you’re gay and not saying anything is just cruel.” renjun said. it took jeno by shock, seeing renjun’s mood change so quickly. it wasn’t bad, he wasn’t extremely mad or anything, it was just weird to see the soft and sweet renjun being so straightforward.

“no, god, i’d never. that was never real, which sounds weird, but yeah. it really shouldn’t come from me, but we’re both definitely crushing... on the same gender. we came up with a stupid deal when we were freshman that we would fake date, pretty much to just fool our parents, but we had to ‘break up’ when someone we liked actually started showing interest. it was kinda dumb, but...” jeno trailed off, wondering if he’d said too much. surely, the other two wouldn’t realize he meant them? that’s what he wanted eventually, but definitely not right after coming out.

renjun hummed then the trio sat in silence for a few seconds, until jaemin broke it with, “okay well, you’re officially part of The Gays™️, most of us aren’t actually gay but use the umbrella term so no assuming. we hold a meeting every weekend in my house, and, by ‘meeting’, i mean we listen to donghyuck talk about how he wants to kiss mark lee. the initiation as of... today... is spending a night with you, so thank you for inviting us, good sir.”

the tension between the three broke at that, with renjun hitting his boyfriends shoulder, and saying “god, love, don’t scare him.”

“i mean, i’m definitely here for a sleepover, but it’s a monday?” jeno said, furrowing his brows at jaemin.

“so? monday’s are stupid, anyways, let’s make it better,” jaemin suggested.

“sure, okay.” jeno agreed

“you in, jun?” jaemin turned his attention to the boy beside him.

“i guess if you guys are.” renjun sighed, secretly excited.

“then there you have it! the first initiation of The Gays in the very lee jeno’s house!” jaemin exclaimed, hitting both boys on the knee.

“can we not call it that, though?” jeno asked, embarrassed.

“listen, newbie. you can’t just come in and change our name. you gotta file a request with the head gay, which is donghyuck,” jaemin said, trying not to laugh throughout.

“i never knew you guys had some kind of secret cult going on,” jeno laughed

“it’s new to me, too. i’m pretty sure he’s making this up as he goes,” renjun giggled as well.

“sounded good though,” jaemin chuckled, soon followed by the bell ringing and the three going their separate ways.

————————————————

when renjun and jaemin waved jeno over at lunch, donghyuck wasn’t surprised, but was glad that he had a single person sitting with them now (jaemin and renjun had told him what happened in the class before, and donghyuck had gone on and on about how jeno was “definitely whipped”, even disrupting class a few times). the three weren’t surprised when mina followed him over, but were shocked when they also saw mark lee following him with his head down. jeno took a seat beside the couple, leaving mina and mark sandwiching donghyuck on the other side.

conversation sparked instantly, mark only speaking when he felt comfortable.

“i didn’t know you guys were friends?” jaemin said suddenly, motioning between mark and jeno.

“well, yeah, kinda?? we were really close, but his parents wouldn’t let me see him after they found out i was bisexual, so that kinda sucked. but i think he finally realized that he needs to go after what he wants and not his parents, so we agreed to work on it,” mark said timidly.

“you—what? i swear you’ve always been the straightest person ever,” donghyuck said in disbelief, earning a “hyuck this is serious!” from renjun.

“no, no it’s fine. after that happened, i kinda just stayed away from people and tried not to act, i don’t know, gay? it sucked, but jeno told me everything going on with him and i figured i could at least try to talk to you guys,” mark explained, pausing a bit. when he finished, no one spoke, and mark eventually broke the tension with,” anyways! i don’t really know you guys, what’re you like?”

the conversation immediately settled down into a more comfortable tone, all the boys and mina talking and laughing together.

————————————————

everyone had the chance to exchange numbers at lunch, so jeno wasn’t surprised when he later saw that he was added to two groupchats: one with 5 other people and one with 2 others, whom he assumed were jaemin and renjun.

jeno:  
jaemren?

xxx-xxxx-xxx:  
it’s renmin, but good try

xxx-xxxx-xxx:  
sorry about him, yes, it’s us

jeno:  
okay! sooo, i guess meet me outside the main doors after school and we’ll go together?

jaemin:  
sounds fine

renjun:  
yeah 🙃

the conversation continued throughout the boys’ last classes. when the final bell rang, renjun and jaemin met up in the hallways like always and locked hands as they eagerly headed out to the main parking lot, where they met jeno.

“i thought you weren’t gonna come for a second,” jeno laughed nervously laughed.

“honestly i should’ve gone home and worked on homework, but there’s no way jaem woulbe meg me miss this,” renjun laughed, letting go of jaemins hand and walking closer to jeno.

“like you’d actually rather do that than hang out with us,” jaemin rolled his eyes from the other side of jeno.

“sooo... let’s go?” jeno asked, putting his hands in front of him, palm-up as if asking for high fives. renjun gave him one, and began to walk on, but jaemin just grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers, causing jeno to heat up. renjun had began to walk forward for the few seconds of jeno’s flustered shock, and looked back to see the two holding hands, giving a soft smile.

“so. i’m in front and realize i have no idea where i’m going,” renjun deadpanned, waiting for the boys behind him.

jaemin dragged jeno with him as he walked to renjun, threw his arm over the older boys shoulder, and said, “we’ll lead the way. or, well, he will.”

renjun grabbed jaemins hand that he had access to and jeno lead the way to his house, not letting go of jaemin.

————————————————

upon arriving to jeno’s house, the boys put their things down, and jeno turned on a movie. they didn’t really have anything planned, but it didn’t take much time to agree on movies and snacks for the time being.

the three had gotten settled on the couch in jeno’s living room, with the couple on either side of jeno. if jeno said he was flustered, it would be an understatement. he was absolutely on fire because why aren’t they sitting together?

the three were all quite far apart, a overly big blanket covering all of them. as the movie progressed, though, jeno felt himself shrinking as the two boys seemed to get closer to him from both sides. when he could feel jaemins arm rub against his, he stood up abruptly, nearly yelling, “excuse me” and running to the nearest bathroom.

the two boys outside made up for the loss by huddling closer to each other and sparking short conversation.

“maybe this isn’t the best approach,” jaemin said, scooting over so that he was right beside the older boy.

“i told you, we can’t just force ourselves on him,” renjun reasoned, cuddling into jaemins side.

“you’re making it seem so much worse than it is, love. i just want some jeno cuddles.”

“well, i think he’s about to come back, so shhh”

jeno soon walked back into the room, his eyes softening at the way his two crushes were cuddled together on his couch.

“sorry, guys, just needed a minute,” jeno said

he got two “it’s okay”s in reply and took a seat next to jaemin.

the movie continued and, while jeno definitely would’ve liked to be closer to both boys, he was content with where he was.

———————————————

after the third movie, the boys stood up and walked around a bit to stretch their legs more, jeno running up to his room to get old comfy t-shirts and two pairs of sweatpants, so the other two weren’t stuck in their school uniforms all night.

as he walked back down, he noticed jaemin was on the phone, renjun right beside him. his face lit up as he watched jeno walk toward them, and put a finger to his lips to tell the other two to be quiet as he pulled the phone from his ear and put it on speaker.

hearing the voice on the other side, jeno realized it was donghyuck and smiled.

jaemin was trying his best to get donghyuck to say something embarrassing while he didn’t know jeno and renjun were listening in, but the only noteable thing he got was that he possibly had a hair-pulling kink, which the three were definitely going to make of him for for the rest of his life.

once the conversation had seemed to reach a dead end, donghyuck suddenly asked, “so, how’s it going with jeno?”

jaemin quickly replied with, “what do you mean?” hoping donghyuck would pick up on his fast tone and shut up.

“don’t act dumb, jaem. you know, you and renjun’s whole “we’re sickeningly in love with jeno so we gotta make him like us”? pretend i was doing finger quotes there, it adds effect.”

when there was no reply for a few seconds, donghyuck asked, “ jaem? you alive?”

“yeah, bye !” jaemin quickly hung up the phone, putting it in his pocket and looking down.

renjun had disappeared, walking off as soon as he had heard “how’s it going with jeno?”

jaemin was pretty sure jeno was still right in front of him, though and the awkward shuffling of feet confirmed that.

“so... is that, uh, true?” jeno asked timidly.

jaemin sighed. “yeah, shit. i didn’t want you to find out this way, but yeah, we do both like you. i’m sorry”

jaemin was preparing himself for the embarrassing walk toward the door when he inevitably got kicked out, but was surprised by jeno’s playful, “well why didn’t you tell me before stupid?”

“what?”

“i said— why didn’t you tell me before?”

“well, we kinda wanted to post pone the rejection, it isn’t the best thing to feel, you know...”

“does this seem like rejection?”

with that last sentence, jeno stepped forward, lifting jaemins chin up and planting a soft kiss to the other’s lips, pulling away before jaemin had a chance to react.

jaemin stood dumbfounded for a second before blushing brightly and saying, “it doesn’t really seem like it, no.”

“can i do it again?”

“please”

and again, the two were pressed together, but not forcefully. it was soft and slow, like a first kiss should be. they were testing the waters and both were too afraid to initiate something more needy. so they stayed like that for a good 2 minutes, sliding their fingers together and holding hands at their sides.

they broke apart, though, when they heard a choked laugh from the doorway. they looked toward the noise, seeing renjun standing in front of them smiling.

“i was coming in here to apologize and say i was leaving, but i assume that won’t be necessary?” renjun asked, w walking closer to the boys in front of him.

“hopefully not,” jaemin chuckled, still holding jeno’s hand in his own.

jeno motioned for renjun to come closer, reaching his other hand out for the boy. when renjun grabbed it, he was yanked toward his two favorite people, and pulled into a soft kiss by jeno.

the two stood just like jaemin and him had, but it was a completely different experience with the older boy. it seemed to last about the same time to jeno and when he pulled away, renjun subconsciously pouted, making the other two coo.

“so. i’ve liked you guys for a while, honestly,” jeno’s rubbed the back of his neck as he said it.

“same here,” renjun giggled.

“well if no one else is gonna say it, i guess i will. jeno, would you wanna maybe be our boyfriend?” jaemin asked, shying away at the end of his sentence.

“oh my god, yes, of course!” jeno exclaimed, pulling both boys into a tight hug. they all wrapped their arms around each other, smiling at the thought of being together.

———————————————

“you’re telling me donghyuck thought of that not-so elaborate plan and ruined it himself?” jeno laughed.

the three had attempted to watch more movies, but ended up in a pointless conversation, so the movie was abandoned.

currently, they were curled up in jeno’s bed, after they had decided to head to his room since it was getting late. renjun was cramped in the middle of the two, holding jeno’s hand with one and the small laptop with the other and jaemin had his arm around him. sure, he was almost sweating from the blankets and the body heat, but he wasn’t complaining because it had officially become his favorite place to be; wrapped up with his two boys.

“yep, all on his own. dumbass,” jaemin replied chuckling.

out of nowhere, renjun yawned, and whispered, “i’m tired.”

“we can see that, baby.”

“i never thought i’d hear the lee jeno call me baby,” renjun chuckled.

“is that okay?” jeno asked

“it’s perfect,” renjun whispered, handing the laptop to jaemin, who put it on the table beside him.

renjun snuggled down into the bed underneath him, laying on his side, facing jeno. he had his eyes closed but could hear and feel shuffling around him. he then felt jaemin lay behind him and slide his arms around him, barely reaching jeno. jeno laid down, facing him and hugging him from the front.

in that moment, all three of them knew they would love to spend the rest of their lives like that.

**Author's Note:**

> if it seems like you've seen this before, you probably have!! i'm reposting some older works from an account i got logged out of :)


End file.
